


Right at the heart

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: I own you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark!Scott, Death, FSA Week, M/M, Manipulation, Theo's POV, Violence, dubios consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo enjoys watching Scott killing people, more than he expected at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right at the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes a second part to my badwrong Sceo ship. I wanted to write something from Theo's POV so the reader has finally the chance to find out a little more about what actually happened.  
> And beware, Scott is really really dark in this one.

Theo smirked proudly as he watched Scott, in full werewolf mode, sprinkled with blood. This was even better than Theo expected it to be.

When Liam had failed in killing Scott, Theo had immediately changed his plan. He wanted this power, he _needed_ this power. So if he couldn’t have it for himself he needed to own Scott, to use his power for himself. Scott only needed some persuasion.

After Stiles’ death it was easy to get through to him. Scott had been close to the edge even before but after Stiles died he lost himself and Theo just needed to play the right role to gain his full trust. He convinced Scott that everyone left him because they blamed Scott for everything that had happened. Theo had been the only person around Scott for months. He poisoned him with a rare sort of wolfsbane to weaken his mind and Scott’s guilt and thoughts of failure did the rest. Theo only had to twist his mind in the direction he needed to.

But he hadn’t dreamt of it to be this wonderful. Actually Theo had reckoned with some more troubles especially when it came to Scott’s first killing. There was no problem at all. Scott was already fully his and Theo just had to ask nicely, say “ _Trust me!_ ” and Scott obeyed. It was everything that Theo ever dreamt of. Maybe he didn’t have the power of his own but he had full control over Scott. This could possibly be even better.

And Scott surprised him. After his first kill he was confused, searching comfort in Theo’s touch, wanted reassurance that it was the right thing to do and Theo told him over and over again, how proud he was that Scott had taken revenge for Stiles and that it would all be better now. And then everything got so much better.

It was actually Scott’s idea without any influence of Theo to kill further, to find the others because suddenly Scott was convinced that Corey didn’t act alone. “He wouldn’t have been smart enough” were Scott’s words and Theo didn’t argue with that. Of course he knew that Corey didn’t do it in the first place but if Scott wanted to continue killing Theo wouldn’t stop him. So he only guided him in the direction of certain people and somewhere on the way Scott drowned in the darkness. Theo had never thought it possible. He knew Scott and he was convinced that it would be much work to form him into a puppet that he could use but Scott was more than only a puppet who followed orders. He _enjoyed_ it after a while. There was a spark in his eyes every time he ripped a heart out. Scott made it a habit going for the heart instead of just tearing the body apart or ripping his throat out. No, it was the heart every single time. Theo was fascinated by it, about the cruelty you needed in you to actually do something like this. He never expected Scott to have this side. To be cruel and heartless and maybe that was the point.

He lost his own heart on the way and now he took the hearts of others. Theo didn’t complain. It was more than fun to watch. It was inspiring.

 

Theo caught the still warm heart of their last victim that Scott threw over to him. “The next time you can join me if you want.” Scott came wandering over to him. If Theo was honest to himself he enjoyed killing people, taking their lives, looking into their eyes when they took their last breath. But watching Scott do this all was one hundred percent even more pleasing.

Scott stopped when he stood directly in front of Theo, grabbing his hand with the heart in it and pushed it a little higher. He licked over it, distributing the blood on his tongue and Theo had never been _this_ eager to kiss Scott before. Theo grabbed Scott’s neck and pulled him forcefully closer to him, shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting the metallic flavor of the blood.

At first Theo used the kisses to provide comfort and love, to get even more under Scott’s skin, to convince him that he actually cared. Scott was very unsure about it in the beginning but then he actually sought this proximity. He started to initiate at time to time but for Theo it had been always for the reason to gain Scott’s trust.

After a while it got clear that Scott needed Theo. Every time he was insecure he came to Theo to look for assurance, probably even to forget everything that had happened when their two bodies were pressed against each other.

But now all this had changed. There was no glimpse of the past insecurity. With every kill Scott got more and more confident, changing into a person who Theo never thought that could exist. Scott didn’t come to him for comfort. Scott came to him because he _wanted_ to. And Theo noticed how he more and more _wanted_ Scott too, not only for the fun and manipulation but for the man he had become. They actually made a good team although Theo never planned this at all. He had only wanted to own Scott, to own his power, and he still did but now in a totally different way.

 

“Who’s next?” Scott whispered into his ear, pushing him against a nearby tree, one hand still on the heart that both were holding, the other hand wandering under Theo’s shirt now. “Who’s heart do we take next?”

“How about you choose?” Theo had taken control of everything, pushing Scott in the direction that he wanted him to go. But now he had proven himself worthy.  And Theo was actually curious which one Scott would choose to be his next victim. Some total stranger or someone who meant something to Scott a long time ago?

Scott leaned back a bit, eyeing Theo. “How about I take _your_ heart?”

Theo felt Scott’s claws dig into his skin, right where his heart was and for a brief moment he actually thought Scott would rip out his heart before he started laughing. “Just kidding,” he said, smiling deviously. “I would never.”

There was something in Scott’s tone so that Theo wasn’t completely convinced by these words. Scott always had been honest even when he became darker and darker but right now Theo couldn’t be sure if Scott was actually joking or if there was a glimpse of a lie underneath everything.

He decided to ignore it and pulled Scott closer again, lingering onto his lips. “You wouldn’t be able to anyway.” It was meant to be a mocking threat. Of course he would kill Scott if he got out of control but Theo didn’t think this would happen. He turned him from a kind and loving true alpha into _this_. He would be able to handle everything to get from Scott what he wanted.

“Are you sure about that?” It was a simple question, not the slightest threat lay in his voice but a shiver ran over Theo’s back anyway. “I can smell the change in your scent, Theo. I can smell that you want me. Not just for pleasure or fun. _You want me!_ ”

There was no point in denying it. Scott got better in using his abilities, probably because he didn’t try to hold the monster inside of him hidden anymore. He embraced it, no need to hold himself back. And Scott used it, used his abilities in his killings and for everything else. Instead of saying anything Theo pressed his lips onto Scott’s, hard and demanding. He forced Scott to the ground, losing the heart out of his grip somewhere and it rolled over the floor, leaving a bloody trail on the leafs there. With his claws he carefully sliced Scott’s shirt open. “You are right, Scott. I want you.”

A smile formed on Scott’s lips, full of pride and anticipation. “Maybe I already took your heart.” For a split second Scott’s eyes turned red, showing the demon which was hiding inside of him.

Theo laughed out loud. There was a difference between affection and lust and pure and honest love. Theo maybe thrived for Scott’s touch at the moment but this was far away from any emotional bond. “I own you, Scott,” Theo whispered lustfully.

Since Scott had started to change their whole relationship had changed. Theo noticed that Scott didn’t need him to be the savior anymore so Theo showed more and more the true nature of himself. And maybe this brought them here, Theo actually _wanting_ Scott with everything he had.

Scott only smirked. “We will see who owns who in the end.”

Theo looked deep in Scott’s eyes, saw the spark of excitement in it and the pure anticipation of this fight. He wanted to find out who was the leader in this team, who pulled the strings. And Theo wanted this too. At first the whole thing started about control now it was an experiment how far he could push Scott.

He created a monster and Theo loved it!


End file.
